OMG
by Jeon jaeri
Summary: Ketika Jihoon bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bernama Kwon Soonyoung. Soonyoung yang selalu mengganggunya akan ia membencinya atau malah sebaliknya?
1. Chapter 1

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Terdapat seorang namja mungil yang masih di dalam mimpi dengan senyum di bibir karena merasa tidurnya nyenyak, menambah kesan manis pada dirinya. Namja itu membuka matanya ketika sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia menggeliat dan kemudian melihat jam.

"Huaaah... APA?! Setengah tujuh?! Aku harus cepat - cepat"

Namja itu pun langsung ke kamar mandi dan memakai seragamnya. Lalu,memakan roti yang sudah disiapkan di meja dan berlari menuju ke halte bus.

"Kenapa bisnya lama sekali? Aku bisa telat jika begini"

Bis yang ditunggu tunggu pun tiba dan namja itu langsung naik ke bis. Setelah sampai di sekolah syukurlah gerbangnya belum ia berlari menuju ke kelasnya takut gurunya sudah masuk karena lima menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai.

"Jihonie!"panggil seorang namja.

Merasa di panggil namja itu pun berhenti dan menoleh.

"Oh hai wonwoo~ya."jawab Jihoon.

"Kau bangun kesiangan?"tanya wonwoo heran.

"Yah kurang lebih seperti itu"

"Tidak seperti biasanya. Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Kim Seonsaengnim?"tanya wonwoo.

"Ya ampun aku lupa! Aku baru mengerjakan lima soal. Aduh bagaimana ini wonwoo?"tanya Jihoon dengan panik.

Bel pun berbunyi. Mereka pun duduk di bangku masing masing. Lalu, Kim Seonsaengnim masuk.

"Selamat pagi anak anak"

"Selamat pagi seonsaengnim"

"Apa kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas? Jika ada yang belum dipersilahkan untuk ke luar kelas"ujar Kim Seonsaengnim.

Jihoon berjalan ke luar kelas dengan lesu. Kenapa ia bisa sampai lupa mengerjakannya? Dan mengapa bangunnya telat?

"Lee Jihoon tidak biasanya kau tidak mengerjakan tugas?"tanya Kim Seonsaengnim dengan heran saat Jihoon lewat di depannya.

Jihoon memilih diam dan tidak menjawab. Wonwoo,sahabatnya pun heran tidak biasanya Jihoon seperti ini. Pasalnya Jihoon adalah murid teladan di kelasnya. Jihon kemudian lebih memilih ke perpustakaan daripada menunggu di luar kelas dengan berdiri 'membosankan' pikirnya.

Ia sedang mencari novel yang kemarin ia baca. Ia melihat novel itu berada di rak yang paling atas dengan susah payah ia mengambilnya. Sampai sampai ia harus berjinjit tapi usahanya gagal. Tiba tiba sebuah tangan mengambil novel yang ia cari.

"Ini buku yang kau carikan?"tanya seorang namja yang mengambil novel sambil menyodorkan novel itu ke Jihoon.

Namja itu memang lebih tinggi dari Jihoon. Tapi, Jihoon merasa ia diremehkan. Jihoon langsung mengambil buku itu dan duduk di bangku perpustakaan di dekat sebuah jendela tanpa menghiraukan namja tadi.

"Kenapa kau langsung pergi tanpa berterima kasih eoh?"tanya namja itu berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di samping Jihoon.

Jihoon mendengus kesal.

"Terima kasih dan jangan ganggu aku!"

"Oke oke aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Galak sekali"

Jihoon menoleh dan mendelik ke namja di sampingnya tanda ia sedang marah tapi sebisa mungkin ia menjawab dengan tidak berteriak karena ia sedang di perpustakaan sekarang.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?!"

"Tidak aku tidak bilang apa apa. Hm oke aku pergi dulu" ujar namja itu sambil berlalu dengan menunjukkan smirknya.

Jihoon bergumam"menyebalkan sekali!"

.

.

.

.

.

Saat bel istirahat Jihoon memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Lalu,meminjam novel sampai di kelas Jihoon melihat wonwoo. Wonwoo terlihat cemas sekali.

"Jihoonie,kau habis dari mana?aku mencarimu kemana mana."tanya Wonwoo sambil menghampiri Jihoon.

"Aku habis dari perpustakaan wonwoo~ya. Memangnya ada apa?kau terlihat cemas sekali? "jawab Jihoon dan duduk dibangkunya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak cemas, adikmu Lee Chan. Dia pingsan tadi."

"Apa?!pingsan?! Kenapa bisa?"jawab Jihoon dengan terkejut.

"Kata temannya, ia tadi pagi belum sarapan dan sekarang ia ada di UKS."

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana."

"Tapi jangan terlalu lama 20 menit lagi bel."

"Iya"

Jihoon langsung melesat ke UKS dan menemukan adiknya yang sedang terbaring.

"Chanie?"

"Ya hyung?"

"Kenapa kau tidak sarapan dan membangunkan hyung tadi pagi?"

"Maaf hyung, tadi aku terburu buru jadi aku lupa makan dan membangunkan hyung."

"Ya sudah, tapi kau tidak boleh mengulanginya lagi ne?sudah lebih baikan?"Tanya Jihoon sambil memgelus lembut rambut adiknya dan dibalas anggukan.

"Eh,hyung ke kelas dulu ya?sebentar lagi bel. Lalu, kau pulangnya bagaimana?"tanya Jihoon. Tidak mungkinkan Jihoon menggendongnya sampai rumah? Lagipula ia dan adiknya lebih tinggi dan lebih besar adiknya daripada dia.

"Sepertinya nanti temanku yang akan mengantarku pulang."

"Oh baiklah,Hati hati saat pulang nanti. Aku pergi dulu."ujar Jihoon dengan tersenyum dan pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah pun selesai dan semua murid berhamburan dari kelas mereka masing masing tak terkecuali Jihoon dan Wonwoo.

"Jihoonie,bagaimana dengan keadaan adikmu?"tanya wonwoo dan berjalan menuju ke pintu gerbang yang diikuti oleh Jihoon di sampingnya.

"Sudah lebih baikan. Maaf ya Wonwoo~ya,bisnya sudah datang."ujar Jihoon sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Wonwoo. Wonwoo pun membalas dengan melambaikan tangannya.

Jihoon tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang ada di belakangnya menunjukkan duduk di dekat jendela dan mengambil novel tadi. kemudian mulai membacanya saat tiba tiba seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Jihoon menoleh dan terkejut melihat namja di sampingnya.

"Kau?"

Namja di sebelahnya menoleh dan tersenyum. Dia adalah namja yang tadi di perpustakaan.

Oke, Hari ini adalah hari sial bagi seorang Lee Jihoon.

.

.

.

Menjelang malam hari Jihoon memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan kesiangan lagi dan mengerjakan tugasnya. Kemudian, ia pergi ke dapur guna mencari adiknya dan memasak makan malam untuk mereka. Memang mereka sudah terbiasa belanja dan memasak sendiri makanan mereka karena ortu mereka bekerja di luar kota dan sesekali mentransfer uang bulanan mereka.

"Chanie, apa makanannya sudah matang semua?"tanya Jihoon sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah adiknya. Sekarang adiknya sudah mulai sehat dan beraktifitas seperti biasanya.

"Belum masih ada satu lagi"jawab Chan.

"Oh kalau begitu biar hyung saja yang memasaknya"

Chan pun mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah meja makan untuk mempersiapkan peralatan makan yang akan digunakan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jihoon bangun pagi pagi dan langsung ke kamar mandi lalu membuat sarapan sederhana yaitu sandwich untuk dia sendiri dan adiknya.

"Hyung, hari ini mau pulang bareng?"tanya Chan selesai memakai seragam.

"Sepertinya tidak. Hyung ada eskul klub musik hari ini"

"Oh ya sudah "

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau sakit lagi?"

"Ah... tidak ada hanya bertanya."

"Jika merasa tidak enak, lebih kau di rumah saja dulu. Jangan dipaksakan, nanti kau jatuh sakit lagi."

"Ne"

.

.

.

Jihoon saat ini sudah berada di dalam bis. Ia duduk di dekat jendela dan kebetulan disampingnya kosong. Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Jihoon mengabaikannya. Ia masih berkutat dengan novel yang kemarin ia pinjam.

"Ekhem"deham seseorang yang ada di samping Jihoon.

Merasa terganggu Jihoon menoleh. Ia terkejut tatkala melihat namja yang ada di sampingnya dan memutar matanya.

"Hai.."ujar namja yang kemarin ada di perpus.

Jihoon buang muka dan kembali melanjutkan membacanya.

"Apa yang kau baca dari kemarin?"tanya namja itu.

Jihoon tidak menggubrisnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk membaca daripada meladeni namja yang ada di sampingnya.

"Lee Jihoon? Nama yang bagus"ujar namja yang ada di sampingnya membaca nametag Jihoon.

Merasa acara membacanya lagi lagi di ganggu ia menoleh ke namja yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau ini maunya apa sih? Dari kemarin kau selalu saja menggangguku"tanya Jihoon dengan kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu"ujar namja itu.

"Bukankah kau sudah tau namaku tadi?"

"Tapi kau belum tau namaku kan? Perkenalkan namaku Kwon Soonyoung kau bisa memanggilku Soonyoung" ujar namja tadi sambil mengulurkan tangannya sambil bergumam dalam hati 'siapa yang mau tau coba?'Dengan berat hati Jihoon membalasnya.

"Lee Jihoon, Jihoon"jawab Jihoon singkat.

.

.

.

"Syukurlah kau datang ku kira kau akan kesiangan lagi."ujar Wonwoo

"Maaf aku tidak akan mengulangi hal yang sama."ujar Jihoon sambil duduk di bangkunya.

Wonwoo tertawa memang sahabatnya ini adalah orang yang paling tidak suka mengulangi hal buruk yang sama dan ingat bahwa dia adalah murid teladan di kelasnya.

"Wonwoo~ya?"

"Hm?"

"Kau kenal Kwon Soonyoung?"tanya Jihoon.

"Kwon Soonyoung? Soonyoung maksudmu?"

"Iya, kau mengenalnya?"tanya Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dia adalah ketua klub dance. Memangnya ada apa? Jangan jangan kau menyukainya ya?"

"Cih, yang benar saja? Dia selalu menggangguku dari kemarin saat aku butuh ketenangan."gumam Jihoon dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Wonwoo tertawa melihat sahabatnya itu. Bel berbunyi tanda bahwa pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi setelah 2 menit yang lalu tapi keadaan sekolah sudah nampak sepi. Jihoon dan Wonwoo masih ada di kelas. Mereka tadi habis mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan guru mereka.

"Jihoonie, apa setelah ini kau akan pulang?"tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak, hari ini ada eskul klub musik."jawab Jihoon.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"ujar Wonwoo dengan berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Jihoon. Jihoon membalasnya. Baru saja melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas tiba tiba Soonyoung lewat dan tersenyum ke Jihoon. Jihoon hanya memutar matanya jengah dan berjalan secepat mungkin ke ruang musik. Ia ingin menghindari si mata 10:10 agar moodnya tidak rusak hari ini.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dari klub musiknya Jihoon pulang melewati gerbang depan dan menemukan Soonyoung di sana.

"Kau tidak pulang? Sedang apa kau di sini?"tanya Jihoon karena penasaran.

"Menunggumu"jawab Soonyoung datar.

"Menungguku? Untuk apa?"tanya Jihoon heran.

.

.

.

TBC

Anyeonghaseo...

Ini ff pertamaku lho, mian ya kalo ada typo atau kurang puas sama ff ku. Aku minta maaf banget. Kalo udah baca tolong review ya? Aku butuh kritik dan sarannya...

Baiknya gimana? Lanjut atau delete.


	2. Chapter 2

Cast :

\- Lee Jihoon

\- Lee Chan

\- Jeon Wonwoo

\- Kwon Soonyoung

Genre : Romance,friendship

Yaoi! Soonhoon couple. BxB

.

.

.

Sebelumnya..

 _"Kau tidak pulang? Sedang apa kau di sini?"tanya Jihoon karena penasaran._

 _"Menunggumu"jawab Soonyoung datar._

 _"Menungguku? Untuk apa?"tanya Jihoon heran._

.

.

.

"Aku ingin pulang bersamamu"

"Pulang bersamaku? Tidak. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."tolak Jihoon.

"Oh ayolah, Ku mohon..."rengek Soonyoung dengan mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Baiklah baiklah hentikan kelakuanmu itu menjijikkan." Sebenarnya Jihoon ingin tertawa melihat kelakuan Soonyoung seperti itu tapi ia tahan dengan buang muka.

"Yeay" ujar Soonyoung dengan gembira. Seperti anak kecil yang akan di belikan permen. Mereka akhirnya pulang dengan jalan kaki karena atas permintaan Soonyoung. Mereka mengobrol dan mereka menjadi akrab dalam sekejab. Mereka menanyakan apa yang disukai keduanya dan segala macam. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan Jihoon.

"Ini rumahmu Jihoon?"tanya Soonyoung.

"Ne, ini rumahku. Lalu di mana rumahmu?"

"Ah... rumahku ada di sana."jawab Soonyoung sambil menunjuk rumah bercat coklat. Jarak rumah Jihoon dan Soonyoung ternyata tidak begitu jauh. Hanya dua rumah di depan rumah Jihoon.

"Oh itu rumahmu? kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"tanya Jihoon.

"Karena semasa kecil aku ada di luar kota dan aku baru pindah pada tahun ajaran ini."ujar Soonyoung

"Oh... ya sudah aku masuk dulu. Dah Soonyoung. Hati - hati! Gomawo sudah mengantarkanku pulang." teriak Jihoon sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan tersenyum dan di balas lambaian pula oleh Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At kediaman Soonyoung

Soonyoung tidur di kamarnya setelah selesai makan malam. Sebenarnya ia bukan tidur ia sedang melamun memikirkan senyum Jihoon saat ia hendak pulang tadi.

"Aishh. Kenapa aku memikirkannya? Lama lama aku bisa gila."tanya Soonyoung pada dirinya sendiri dengan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tapi,setelah di pikir - pikir dia manis juga tidak seperti pertama aku mengenalnya. Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya."

Ia kemudian memilih untuk tidur dan berharap bisa bertemu dengan Jihoon lagi.

Dan doa Soonyoung terkabul

.

.

.

Hari masih pagi tapi Jihoon sudah keluar rumah untuk berangkat sekolah. Saat baru keluar satu langkah ia melihat Soonyoung keluar dari rumahnya dan melihatnya. Lalu melambaikan tangannya dan berakhir berangkat sekolah bersama.

Dan selama beberapa minggu Jihoon dan Soonyoung selalu pergi bersama. Jalan - jalan,belajar,dll. Dan Soonyoung bahagia akan hal itu ia menjadi semakin menyukai Jihoon.

Hingga suatu hari Soonyoung mengajak Jihoon pergi ke Buryeong Mud Festival(cari di google).

"Jihoon, ayo ikut denganku ke Buryeong Mud Festival lusa?"pinta Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak mau nanti bajuku kotor terkena lumpur."jawab Jihoon.

"Oh ayolah, ini pasti akan menyenangkan. Kumohooon~~~ya?"rengek Soonyoung dengan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya- puppy eyes yang sama sekali tidak pantas untuk dirinya.

"Hmm... baiklah baiklah."jawab Jihoon pasrah.

"Yeay, aku sangat berterima kasih pada kau Jihoon."jawab Soonyoung seraya memeluk Jihoon.

"Hmm.. Soonyoung lepaskan kita sedang ada di sekolah."jawab Jihoon dengan semburat merah di pipinya yang masih di dalam pelukan Soonyoung.

"Biarin di sini sepi."jawab Soonyoung sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi Soonyoung lusakan kita masih sekolah?"Tanya Jihoon heran.

"Jihoon lusa libur karena ada festival -_-. Kau ini kenapa rajin sekali sih."ujar Soonyoung sambil mengusak rambut Jihoon. Jihoon hanya terkekeh karena memang ia tidak tau.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Jihoon menelpon Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo?"

"..."

"Apa kau lusa akan pergi ke Buryeong Mud Festival?"

"..."

"Bisakah kau pergi bersamaku?"

"..."

"Oh kau dengan temanmu? Ya sudah."

Jihoon memutuskan teleponnya. Kemudian menemui adiknya agar ia pergi ke festival tidak hanya berdua dengan Soonyoung.

"Chanie?"panggil Jihoon.

Ya hyung? Ada apa?"

"Kau akan pergi ke Buryeong Mud Festival?"

"Tidak hyung, aku tidak ingin bajuku berlumuran lumpur. Memang kenapa hyung? Kau akan kesana?"tanya Chan.

"Iya aku akan ke sana karena bujukan Soonyoung dan mengajakmu untuk bersamaku."

"Mianhae hyung."jawab Chan sendu.

"Sudah tidak apa apa."ujar Jihoon menenangkan Chan

Dan jadilah hanya Jihoon dengan Soonyoung yang pergi.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu pun datang. Soonyoung datang ke rumah Jihoon. Lokasi Buryeong Mud festival tidak terlalu jauh dengan rumah Jihoon dan Soonyoung hanya berjarak beberapa membawa tas berisikan baju,celana,dll untuk ganti disana, kemudian Soonyoung menelpon Jihoon ketika sudah sampai di depan rumah Jihoon.

 _I want you say my name_

 _Gamtani teojyeo naoge (E O E O)_

 _I want you say my ~~_

Jihoon kemudian memencet tombol yang ada di smartphone.

"Yeoboseyo? "

"..."

"Oh kau Soonyoung."

"..."

"Baiklah aku segera ke turun."

Setelah sambungan diputuskan kemudian Jihoon turun dan membuka pintu depan.

"Aku sudah siap. Kajja!"

"Kau tidak membawa apa apa Jihoon. "

"Memangnya perlu bawa apa?"

"Yaa... seperti baju untuk ganti celana dan lain lain"

"Apa itu perlu?"

"Tentu saja, apa kau ingin pulang dengan berlumuran lumpur. "

"Baiklah baiklah tunggu sebentar."

Kemudian Jihoon masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya dan mengambil barang barang tadi yang dikatakan Soonyoung dan mereka berangkat.

.

.

.

Sampainya di Festival mereka meletakkan di tempat sewa penyimpanan agar aman. Lalu mereka berkumpul di pinggiran kubangan. Terdapat lomba disana seperti lomba gulat lumpur,perang lumpur, dan sebagainya yang berhubungan dengan lumpur. Soonyoung mengikuti gulat lumpur sedangkan Jihoon tidak mengikuti lomba apapun. Ia malas untuk kotor kotoran padahal Soonyoung telah membujuknya tapi ia bersikeras untuk tidak mengikuti apapun. Soonyoung akhirnya menyerah.

Lomba di mulai Soonyoung mendapat urutan kedua.

"Soonyoungie, setelah ini giliranmu!"ujar Jihoon pada Soonyoung dengan nada dikeraskan sedikit karena di sini ramai sekali.

Soonyoung membalasnya dengan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Giliran Soonyoung datang ternyata lawannya begitu besar di bandingkan dirinya. Soonyoung hanya menelan ludah ketika lawannya melemaskan otot ototnya.

"Soonyoungie! Berjuanglah! Figthing!"teriak Jihoon di barisan para penonton.

Permainan di mulai dan dari awal hingga akhir ia terjatuh terus karena lawannya tidak sebanding dengannya. Permainan selesai dan Soonyoung sangat kotor dengan lumpur yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku Jihoon, aku tidak menang."ujar Soonyoung dengan muka sendu.

"Tak apa Soonyoungie. Bukankah ini hanya untuk bersenang senang? Soonyoung sebaiknya kau sekarang bersihkan badanmu. Kau sangat kotor sekali."

"Tidak mau, aku ingin memelukmu dulu."jawab Soonyoung seraya merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk Jihoon.

"Yak!Soonyoung! Jangan! nanti aku kotor!" Teriak Jihoon seraya mengibas ngibaskan tangannya ke depan agar Soonyoung tidak dapat memeluknya. Namun sia sia saja pada akhirnya Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon dari belakang saat Jihoon berbalik hendak berlari.

"Yah... bajuku kotor. Ini gara gara kau Soonyoung."ujar Jihoon yang masih ada di pelukannya dengan memandang bajunya yang kotor. Soonyoung yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh. Mereka kemudian pergi untuk mengganti pakaian mereka dan kembali ke rumah masing masing.

.

.

.

At rumah Jihoon

"Hyung?"panggil Chan dengan ragu.

"Ada apa chanie?"

"Mmm... aku minggu depan ada tour. Bolehkah aku ikut?"pinta Chan.

"Oh... pergi kemana?"tanya Jihoon.

"Ke Busan. Boleh ya hyung, ku mohooonn.." rengek Chan.

"Iya iya kau boleh ikut."

"Yeay gomawo hyung"ujar Chan dengan bahagia.

"Iya tapi kau harus membawa jaket,baju tebal, atau yang lainnya. Agar kau tidak kedinginan di sana."ujar Jihoon memberi nasihat pada adiknya.

"Ne hyung" jawab Chan dengan gembira.

.

.

.

.

Hari sekolah pun tiba, seperti biasa Jihoon berangkat pagi pagi agar tidak telat. Ia keluar dari rumahnya dan memandang rumah Soonyoung.

"Tidak seperti biasanya, kemana Soonyoung?"gumam Jihoon. Mereka berdua memang sering berangkat sekolah bersama jadi tak heran Jihoon seperti itu. Jihoon pergi ke halte bus dan menaiki bus sendirian.

"Soonyoung kemana sih? Apa dia sakit?"gumam Jihoon dengan cemas.

Di sekolah pun ia tidak menjumpai Soonyoung. Pasalnya Soonyoung biasanya akan ke kelas Jihoon untuk menemuinya tapi ia tidak ada.

"Yak! Jihoon kenapa kau melamun terus? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"tanya Wonwoo heran.

"Aku memikirkan Soonyoung"

"Soonyoung? Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Entahlah Wonwoo~ya"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah ia langsung menelpon Soonyoung menanyakan kenapa ia tidak berangkat sekolah.

"Soonyoungie?"

"..."

"Kau kenapa?kau sakit?"

"..."

"Kau sakit apa? Aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang."

Jihoon kemudian langsung bergegas ke rumah Soonyoung. Sesampainya di sana ia memencet tombol bel dan masuk ke rumah Soonyoung setelah ia di bukakan pintu. Soonyoung terlihat tambah pucat dan lemas yang membuat Jihoon semakin khawatir pada dirinya.

"Soonyoung, kau kenapa? Apa ini karena kita pergi ke festival? Kau sakit apa?"tanya Jihoon dengan pertanyaan bertubi tubi setelah masuk ke rumah Soonyoung. Soonyoung hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Ya mungkin, setelah pulang aku lelah sekali dan berakhir seperti ini."ujar Soonyoung berlalu ke kamarnya dan Jihoon mengikutinya.

"Soonyoung apa kau di sini tinggal sendirian?"tanya Jihoon heran karena di sini sangat sepi.

"Ya aku di sini sendirian tapi di sebelah rumahku ada rumah nenekku."

"Baiklah, mungkin minggu depan aku akan menginap di rumahmu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"tanya Soonyoung heran.

"Adikku minggu depan ada tour."

"Kau takut bila sendirian di rumah."tanya Soonyoung tersenyum jahil.

"Tida aku tidak takut. Tapi aku bosan jika sendirian di rumah."jawab Jihoon.

"Oke baiklah. Kau boleh menginap di sini."

Jihoon kemudian pergi keluar kamar Soonyoung. Kemudian Soonyoung memegang tangan Jihoon.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku mau membuat bubur. Apa ada persediaan makanan?"tanya Jihoon.

"Tentu saja ada."

Kemudian Jihoon pergi ke dapur. Selang beberapa menit Jihoon kembali dengan membawa bubur ditangannya dan obat. Kemudian menyuapi Soonyoung. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum diperlakukan Jihoon seperti itu. Ia sangat bahagia.

"Jihoon gomawo telah merawatku."ucap Soonyoung setelah selesai memakan buburnya.

"Iya sama sama."

"Jihoon bisakah kau di sini sampai besok?"pinta Soonyoung.

"Eh? Di sini?"

"Iya di sini, mau ya ya?. Pliiisss..."rengek Soonyoung.

"Baiklah baiklah"

.

.

.

Menjelang malam Jihoon menelpon adiknya bahwa ia menginap di rumah Soonyoung.

"Soonyoungie? Ini sudah malam. Cepat tidur. Nanti kau tambah sakit"perintah Jihoon.

"Aku tidak mau. Jika kau tidak tidur bersamaku."ujar Soonyoung dengan tersenyum jahil. Ia memang suka sekali mengerjai Jihoon.

"MWO?! Tidur bersamamu?! Aku tidak mau?!"

"Ayolah Jihoonie~ demi aku agar aku cepat sembuh." ujar Soonyoung. Setelah menimang nimang akhirnya Jihoon mau.

"Baiklah baiklah aku mau"

Kemudian Jihoon tidur di samping Soonyoung dan kemudian terlelap. Soonyoung diam diam memeluk Jihoon dan tersenyum bahagia.

Ingin rasanya Soonyoung menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jihoon. Tapi entah kapan ia akan menyatakan perasaannya. Ia takut Jihoon akan menolaknya. Sekarang ia hanya akan melakukan pendekatan terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga chapternya. Buru buru nge publish karena kuotanya makin nipis:( makasih banget yang udah mau review. Aku doain semoga bisa cepet ketemu bias. Amiiinn... :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya...


	3. Chapter 3

Cast :  
\- Lee Jihoon  
\- Lee Chan  
\- Jeon Wonwoo  
\- Kwon Soonyoung  
Genre : Romance,friendship

Yaoi! Soonhoon couple!. BxB

Setelah beberapa hari Soonyoung bisa kembali lagi ke sekolah dan Chan sudah pergi ke Busan. Seperti biasa Soonyoung dan Jihoon pergi ke sekolah bersama.

"Soonyoung, apa kau tidak pernah merasa kesepian saat kau berada di rumahmu?"tanya Jihoon saat menaiki bus bersama Soonyoung.

"Sebelum aku kenal kau, aku terkadang merasa kesepian. Tapi setelah aku mengenalmu aku tidak lagi kesepian."ujar Soonyoung dengan tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk eye smile.

"Soonyoung terlihat tampan jika ia sedang tersenyum' uh, apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Jihoon" gumam Jihoon dalam hati sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jihoon, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"tanya Soonyoung cemas dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jihoon.

"Ti-tidak a-aku tidak apa apa"jawab Jihoon dengan gugup karena wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajah Soonyoung.

"Aku kira kau kenapa napa"ujar Soonyoung dengan menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum.

Bus yang mereka tumpangi telah sampai di sekolah.

"Dah Soonyoung sampai bertemu nanti"ucap Jihoon dan melambaikan tangannya. Seseorang dari belakang tiba tiba menepuk pundaknya.

"Jihoon"

"Yak! Kau ini wonwoo mengagetkanku saja"

"Hehe... mian mian"

"Ada apa?"

"Kalian sudah berpacaran?"

"Ti-tidak kami tidak berpacaran hanya sekedar teman saja."

"Oh ku kira, tapi kalau kalian berpacaran kalian sangat cocok"ujar Wonwoo yang membuat pipi Jihoon jadi merah karena malu.

Baru 2 menit bel istirahat berlalu, namun Soonyoung sudah berada di kelas Jihoon. Memang kelas mereka hanya terpisah satu kelas dan mereka seangkatan, kelas akhir.  
Kini di kelas hanya ada Jihoon dan Soonyoung saja. Lalu Wonwoo? Sekarang ia berada di kantin bersama kekasihnya-Mingyu. Dan murid yang lainnya juga berada di kantin.

"Soonyoung, aku membuatkanmu sushi. Apa kau mau?"

"Kau yang membuatnya? Atau adikmu?"tanya Soonyoung tersenyum jahil dan memakan satu sushi milik Jihoon.

"Yak! Tentu saja aku yang membuatnya"ujar Jihoon merengut dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Soonyoung yang melihatnya gemas lalu mencubit pipi Jihoon.

"Iya iya Nyonya Kwon, Ini enak sekali"ujar Soonyolung dengan tersenyum yang membuat matanya menjadi eye smile. Soonyoung tidak melihat bahwa Jihoon mukanya menjadi merah karena malu.

"Sudah sana kembali ke kelasmu"usir Jihoon.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti Nyonya Kwon"

"Aishh... dia itu"gumam Jihoon.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah Jihoon meminta Soonyoung untuk mengantarkannya ke suatu tempat.

"Soonyoungie, apa kau bisa mengantarkanku ke tempat buku?"pinta Jihoon.

"Tentu, apapun untuk kau"

"Aishh... gombal,Kajja!"ujar Jihoon dengan memukul bahu Soonyoung, lalu menarik tangannya. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum bahagia ketika Jihoon menggenggan tangannya.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mereka pun keluar dari toko buku

"Soonyoungie, ada penjual ice cream apa kau mau?"

"Tidak "

"Oh ayolah Soonyoung untukku"pinta Jihoon sambil mengeluarkan aegyonya.

'Ya ampun manis sekali jadi ingin menciumnya Eh!'gumam Soonyoung dalam hati.

"Oke baiklah tapi hanya satu"

"Yeay! Gomawo Soonyoungie"

Setelah membeli ice cream, mereka duduk di bangku taman.  
"Soonyoungie, apa kau mau?"tanya Jihoon dengan menyodorkan ice creamnya ke Soonyoung.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau kau saja yang makan"

"Yakin kau tidak mau?"

"Iyaa Lee Jihoon"

"Ya sudah"ujar Jihoon dan melanjutkan makannya.

'Uh dia itu seperti anak kecil sekali makan saja belepotan' gumam Soonyoung dalam hati.

"Jihoon?"

"Ya?"jawab Jihoon dengan menolehkan kepalanya.

Kemudian jempol Soonyoung meraih pinggir bibir Jihoon dan mengusapnya.

"Ini enak"ujar Soonyoung setelah mengusap bibir Jihoon dan mengisap jempolnya. Jihoon yang mendengarnya mukanya berubah menjadi merah seperti tomat.

.

.

.

"Soonyoungie, aku lelah. Gendong?"

"Kau ini, baiklah naik ke punggungku"

Jihoon terkikik geli dan naik ke punggung Soonyoung.  
"Jihoon, kau berat sekali"

"Yak! Aku tidak gendut tau!"ujar Jihoon cemberut.

"Jihoon, kau sepertinya terlalu banyak makan"

"Yak! Soonyoung!"

"Jihoon, kita sudah sampai"

"Cepat sekali, apa kau tadi berlari saat menggendongku?"tanya Jihoon heran.

Soonyoung terkekeh "Yang benar saja, saat kau memintaku untuk menggendongmu sebenarnya kita sudah dekat. Apa kau tidak tau kita lewat jalan pintas?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tau jalan ini. Aku kira masih jauh jadi aku minta gendong."

"Kau harus membayar semua tadi yang aku lakukan padamu"tuntut Soonyoung.

"Iya iya aku akan memasakkan yang enak untukmu"

"Jangan sampai gosong oke?"

"Yak! Yang benar saja aku tidak-"  
Kalimat Jihoon terputus ketika bibir Soonyoung menempel pada pipinya. Membuat Jihoon terbeku sesaat kemudian Soonyoung melepaskannya.

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu" Soonyoung tersenyum kemudian masuk.

"Apa yang ia lakukan tadi?" Jihoon tersadar dan memegang pipinya.

"Yak! Soonyoung! Kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya!"  
Soonyoung yang mendengarnya di dalam kamar hanya terkekeh geli.

.

.

.

Saat ini Jihoon sedang memasak makanan yang telah ia janjikan tadi pada Soonyoung.

"Kau masih marah, eoh?"

Jihoon memilih diam fokus pada masakannya. Diam diam Soonyoung dari belakang memeluk Jihoon.

"Yak! Kau ini! Kita ini tidak ada hubungan apa apa jadi jangan memelukku sembarangan!"ujar Jihoon sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Namun, sia sia saja karena jelas Soonyoung lebih kuat darinya. Kini kepala Soonyoung berada di bahu Jihoon.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin aku menjadikan kau pacarku?"tanya Soonyoung dengan tersenyum smirk. Jihoon yang mendengarnya menunduk malu.

"Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya sekarang"ujar Soonyoung yang membuat Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Jihoon, apa kau masih lama memasaknya?"

"Aku tidak akan lama jika kau tidak memelukku seperti ini"jawab Jihoon ketus.

"Baiklah"ujar Soonyoung dengan mengusak kepala Jihoon.  
Kemudian Soonyoung duduk di meja makan sambil memerhatikan Jihoon yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya.  
Beberapa menit kemudian makanan pun telah matang dan mereka sudah berada di meja makan Jihoon duduk berseberangan dengan Soonyoung.

"Wah, Jihoon kau memang jago memasak!"ujar Soonyoung dengan mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum.

"Gomawo atas pujiannya. Kalau begitu habiskan makananmu lalu kita pergi tidur."

"Ne"

.

.

.

.

"Jihoonie, ireonaa..."

"Eung..."erang Jihoon kemudian ia berbalik dan tidur kembali.

"Jihoonie, ireona..."ujar Soonyoung dengan menggoyang goyangkan badan Jihoon.

"Aish... anak ini susah sekali di bangunkan, Aha! Aku ada ide"  
Kemudian Soonyoung pergi keluar kamar dan kembali lagi dengan membawa gelas berisi air. Lalu, ia menyiramkan air tersebut ke muka Jihoon dengan perlahan agar kasurnya tidak terlalu basah.

"Wuahh... Soonyoung kau tega sekali!"ujar Jihoon ketika matanya terbuka melihat Soonyoung yang tertawa.

"Habis kau susah sekali dibangunkan jadi aku siram. Setelah ini kau mandi dan segera makan" perintah Soonyoung.

Kemudian Jihoon pun menurutinya dan pergi berangkat sekolah.  
'Dia meninggalkanku?'gumam Jihoon. Kemudian ia membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

"Kau lama sekali Jihoonie. Apa kau habis luluran? Lama sekali"ujar Soonyoung.

"Yak! Kau kira aku ini perempuan?!"

"Lagian kenapa lama sekali, Yak! Kenapa meninggalkanku?"

"Kau kebanyakan ngomong lebih baik aku jalan duluan"

Soonyoung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menyusul Jihoon yang sudah ada di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Soonyoungie, besok adikku akan pulang"

"Lalu?"

"Yaa aku tidak menginap lagi di rumahmu"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ada adikku di rumah, Bodoh!"

Soonyoung terkikik geli karena Jihoon kesal atas pertanyaan pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah"  
Kemudian Soonyoung pergi meninggalkan Jihoon yang sedang menonton tv. Tiba tiba lampu mati. Dep!

"Soonyoung! Jangan mengerjaiku!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Soonyoung! Nyalakan kembali lampunya!"  
Kembali tidak ada jawaban dari Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung?"

"Kau dimana?"

"Whaaa...!"

"Yak kau ini membuatku kaget saja. Kau hiks... kau membuatku takut hiks... hiks..."

"Uljima Jihoonie, mian membuatmu takut aku hanya bercanda"ujar Soonyoung dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia lalu menyalakan lampunya kembali dan memeluk Jihoon.

"Uljima Jihoonie, maafkan aku"  
Jihoon menjawabnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kita tidur sekarang"

"Tapi kau jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Tidak akan Jihoonie"  
Mereka berdua pun tidur dengan keadaan berpelukan. Kemudian Soonyoung mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon.

"Selamat malam Lee Jihoon"  
Dan Soonyoung akhirnya menyusul Jihoon ke alam mimpi..

.

.

.

.

.

"Soonyoungie, ireonaa..."

"Jihoonie, ini masih pagi. Lagipula ini kan libur dan tidak biasanya kau bangun sepagi ini."

"Aishh.. dia itu. Ya, ini memang libur. Tapi aku ingin pergi jogging apa kau mau ikut?"tawar Jihoon.

"Aku ikut, 15 menit lagi. Kau ke depan saja dulu" Soonyoung langsung terbangun. Jihoon yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh.

"Baiklah"  
Jihoon masih menunggu Soonyoung yang tidak keluar keluar sedari tadi.

"Dia lama sekali, padahal ini sudah lebih dari 15 menit"  
"Apa sebaiknya aku tinggal saja?"tanya Jihoon dalam hati.  
"Sudah ah aku duluan saja"  
Kemudian Jihoon pergi sendiri. Tapi ia melambatkan larinya supaya Soonyoung dapat menyusulnya.

"Jihoonie!"  
Jihoon tidak menjawabnya tapi ia malah mempercepat langkahnya. Soonyoung mengeluarkan smirknya. Kemudian lari secepat mungkin menyusul Jihoon.

"Kena kau!"

"Yak! Soonyoung hentikan ini di tempat umum"  
Soonyoung terkikik geli saat melihat wajah Jihoon memerah seperti tomat karena malu.

"Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu meninggalkan aku?"

"Itu karena kau lama. Jadi aku pergi duluan"

"Lalu, kita akan ke mana?"

"Ke taman. Siapa yang sampai di sana lebih dulu dia yang akan menang dan yang kalah akan menuruti 1 permintaan dari yang menang, bagaimana?"

"Kenapa hanya 1? Bagaimana kalau 3 saja?"

"Tidak ada penolakan"ujar Jihoon tegas.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari sekarang 1 2 3!"  
Mereka berlari secepat mungkin saling membalap satu sama lain. Dan yang terakhir sampai di taman adalah...  
Soonyoung.

"Kau curang!"tuduh Jihoon.

"Aku tidak curang"

"Kau tadi menginjak tali sepatuku sehingga aku terjatuh"

"Aku tidak sengaja"

"Kau bohong"

"Tidak aku tidak bohong"

"Bohong!"

"Tidak"

"Bohong!"

Dan terjadilah debat antara Jihoon dan Soonyoung hingga akhirnya Jihoon mengalah. Capek juga debat dengan Soonyoung.

"Sudahlah, lalu apa permintaanmu?"

"Hmmm... apa ya?"Lama Soonyoung berpikir apa yang akan ia minta dari Jihoon.

"Yak! Cepatlah"

"Ah, aku minta kau menuruti semua permintaan dalam satu minggu. Bagaimana?"

"Licik"

"Mau atau tidak, ya sudah kalau begitu waktunya aku tambah menjadi satu bu-"

"Baiklah baiklah aku terima"

Soonyoung tersenyum menunjukkan smirknya.  
"Yak! Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"  
Soonyoung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.  
TBC

Hai, aku kembali lagi dengan chapter baru. Mian kalo romancenya belum kena mungkin chapter depan bisa dan mungkin ada typo yang bertebaran.

Bye bye sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya...


	4. Chapter 4

Cast :  
\- Lee Jihoon  
\- Lee Chan  
\- Jeon Wonwoo  
\- Kwon Soonyoung  
\- and other  
Genre : Romance,friendship

Yaoi! Soonhoon couple!. BxB

.

Setelah kejadian kemarin, Jihoon kewalahan menerima semua permintaan Soonyoung. Terkadang ia meminta permintaannya disaat waktu yang tidak tepat. Seperti minta di belikan pizza ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam mau tak mau Jihoon harus membelikannya dan banyak lainnya yang membuat Jihoon kesal. Kini sudah 4 hari Jihoon menuruti semua permintaan Soonyoung. Ia merasa lega karena akan segera terlepas dari penderitaan ini-menurut Jihoon. Jihoon pun menyesal karena membuat tantangan tersebut. Dan kini Jihoon sedang berada di rumah Soonyoung membantunya mengerjakan prnya.

"Jihoonie?"panggil Soonyoung.

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan soal yang ini?"pintanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon mendengus kesal. "Yang mana?"

"Yang ini, sebaiknya pakai rumus yang mana? yang ini atau yang itu?"

"Pakai rumus yang ini, setelah selesai baru pakai yang ini."

"Ooo... baiklah gomawo"jawab Soonyoung dan melanjutkan prnya.

"Soonyoungie?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Sebentar lagi, memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku mengantuk, bolehkah aku pulang?"pinta Jihoon.

Karena kasihan melihat Jihoon yang sudah ngantuk berat, Soonyoung pun mengiizinkan Jihoon pulang. Tapi sebelum pergi Soonyoung menarik tangan Jihoon.

"Ada apa lagi?"tanya Jihoon dengan matanya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kau ini, hati hati di jalan dan besok jangan lupa berangkat sekolah bersama"ujar Soonyoung sambil mengusak namja bersurai pink tersebut. Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian keluar dari kamar Soonyoung belum sempat ia membuka pintu depan ia mendengar teriakan Soonyoung dari kamarnya.

"Yak! Jihoon! Jangan sampai kau tidur di jalan eoh!"

"Aishh... anak itu" gumam Jihoon dan pergi dari rumah Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Jihoonie, apa kau nanti ada acara sepulang sekolah?"tanya Soonyoung ketika sudah sampai di sekolah.

"Nanti aku ada eskul klub musik"jawab Jihoon datar.

Soonyoung menjawabnya dengan ber-o ria.

"Soonyoungie?"

"Ya?"

"Aku masuk ke kelas dulu"

"Oh, baiklah sampai bertemu nanti"

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian Jihoon masuk ke kelasnya.  
Tiba tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Soonyoung.  
"Yak! Jun! Kau mengagetkanku."Yang mengagetkan hanya nyengir kuda.

"Kau sedang melihat siapa?"tanya Jun teman sekelas Soonyoung.

"Seorang malaikat"gumam Soonyoung lirih hampir tak bisa didengar.

"Hah?!"

"Ah, tidak lupakan saja. Ayo kita masuk kelas"

.

.

.

"Jihoonie?"panggil Soonyoung ditelepon.

"Apa kau masih lama? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu kau di depan pintu gerbang"  
Soonyoung kemudian memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Jihoon dan duduk di bangku depan pintu gerbang yang memang di letakkan di sana untuk para siswa yang menunggu jemputan. Tak beberapa lama Jihoon kemudian menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"tanya Jihoon.

"Kajja!"ajak Soonyoung dengan menarik tangan Jihoon.

"Kita akan kemana?"tanya Jihoon heran.

"Ke kedai es krim. Sudah lama aku tidak makan es krim"ujar Soonyoung.

"Wah! Kau yang traktir?"tanya Jihoon bersemangat.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau yang bayar"ujar Soonyoung nyengir.

"Aish... dasar" seketika semangat Jihoon pudar begitu saja.

Setelah sampai, mereka memesan eskrim kesukaan masing masing dan duduk di bawah pohon sambil menunggu es krim pesanan mereka datang.

"Jihoonie?"panggil Soonyoung.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesua-"

"Es krimnya sudah datang!"ujar Jihoon dengan girang.  
Soonyoung hanya mendengus kesal karena ucapannya dipotong.  
Mereka kemudian memakan es krimnya.

"Jihoonie?"

"Ya?" Jihoon menoleh dengan mulut yang belepotan eskrim.

"Kau ini sebenarnya umur berapa sih? Makan saja belepotan"ujar Soonyoung terkekeh.  
Jihoon cemberut dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil bergumam entah apa. Soonyoung kemudian mengelap bibir Jihoon dengan tissue. Jihoon tersentak kaget kemudian menundukkan kepalanya malu. Wajahnya saat ini merah semua sampai ke telinganya.

"Jihoonie, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"ujar Soonyoung setelah mengelap bibir Jihoon.

"Kau akan mengatakan apa?"tanya Jihoon bingung dan mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Aku akan pergi ke Jeju"ujar Soonyoung sedih.

"Hei, jangan bersedih. Kita kan bisa saling berkomunikasi. Lagipula kapan kau akan pergi?"tanya Jihoon lembut sebenarnya ia juga merasa sedih. Hei,mengapa ia merasa sedih jika Soonyoung pergi meninggalkannya? Apa ia menyukainya? Entahlah.

"Aku tidak tau"ujar Soonyoung sendu.

"Memangnya di sana ada apa?"tanya Jihoon heran.

"Ada lomba dance di sana dan sekolah kita mengutus aku dan teman temanku ke sana"jelas Soonyoung.

"Oh, mungkin aku akan merindukanmu"gumam Jihoon sangat lirih.

"Kau mengatakan apa tadi?"tanya Soonyoung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ah, tidak ada, lupakan saja"

Soonyoung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan makan es krimnya.

.

.

.

.  
Hanya kurang 1 hari lagi Jihoon terbebas dari tantangan waktu itu. Kini Jihoon sedang berada di taman karena atas permintaan Soonyoung. Jihoon tidak mungkin bisa menolaknya, jika ia menolaknya maka Soonyoung mengancam akan menambah waktunya menjadi lebih lama lagi, jadi mau tak mau Jihoon harus menurutinya daripada ia harus menuruti kata kata Soonyoung lebih lama lagi.

"Dimana sih anak itu? Kenapa lama sekali padahal dia yang menyuruhku datang kesini."gumam Jihoon kesal sambil meniup poninya.

"Jihoonie! Mian membuatmu menunggu"ujar Soonyoung dengan berlari menghampiri Jihoon.

"Dasar, ya sudah apa yang akan kau katakan? Sudah larut malam."

"Mmm... begini besok aku harus pergi seperti yang aku katakan waktu itu"

"Oh, lalu?"

"Sebenarnya bukan itu sih yang inginku katakan"ujar Soonyoung yang membuat Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya.

"E-eh? Lalu apa?"tanya Jihoon bingung.

"Mmm... aku.. aku..."

"Ya?"

"A-aku... aku..."ujar Soonyoung gugup. Jihoon menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Akumenyukaimu"ujar Soonyoung dengan nada yang cepat seperti nge-rap.

"Ha?"ujar Jihoon kaget. Dia tidak salah dengarkan?

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"tanya Soonyoung.  
Jihoon terdiam. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ia juga menyukai Soonyoung? Tapi bila ia mengingat ingat, kenapa ia begitu khawatir pada Soonyoung saat ia sakit? Lalu kenapa ia begitu sedih saat Soonyoung mengatakan ia akan pergi? Dan kenapa ia malah senang jika Soonyoung mengganggunya? Apa benar ia menyukainya?

"Ah... tak apa kau tidak menjawabnya sekarang. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu"ujar Soonyoung berlalu dengan wajah sendu.

Jihoon sadar bahwa ia juga menyukai Soonyoung kemudian berbalik mengejar Soonyoung.

"Soonyoungie!"panggil Jihoon dan Soonyoung kemudian berbalik. Jihoon menabrakkan dirinya ke Soonyoung dengan memeluknya. Untung saja Soonyoung dapat menahannya jika tidak dia akan terjatuh bersama Jihoon.

"Iya, aku mau jadi pacarmu"ujar Jihoon di sela sela pelukannya. Soonyoung shock, ia tak percaya bahwa Jihoon akan mengatakan itu. Pendengarannya tidak salah bukan?

"A-apa?"tanya Soonyoung gugup ia butuh mendengar kalimat itu lagi untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu Soonyoungie, aku menyukaimu"ujar Jihoon sekali lagi.

Soonyoung bahagia mendengar penuturan Jihoon ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya bahagia. Di dalam hati Jihoon, ia merasa bahagia sekaligus sedih. Ia bahagia karena telah menjadi kekasihnya Soonyoung, tapi yang membuat Jihoon sedih karena Soonyoung akan pergi ke Jeju.  
"Soonyoungie?"

"Ya?"

"Bisa kau lepaskan pelukannya sekarang? Aku tidak bisa bernapas"pinta Jihoon.

"Oh, maafkan aku, aku terlalu senang"ujar Soonyoung nyengir kuda.

"Soonyoungie? Apa kau akan lama berada disana?"tanya Jihoon sedih.

"Mmm... entahlah, memangnya kenapa? Kau takut akan rindu padaku yaa?"goda Soonyoung. Jihoon hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Jihoonie, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Sudah terlalu malam nanti kau masuk angin"

"Baiklah"  
Soonyoung sangat bahagia, ia tidak menyangka bahwa perasaannya akan dibalas. Soonyoung kemudian menggenggam tangan Jihoon yang membuat Jihoon bersemu.

.

.  
"Kita sudah sampai, baiklah jaga dirimu baik baik Soonyoungie"ujar Jihoon melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik.

"Jihoonie!"  
Jihoon berbalik, tiba tiba tangan kanan Soonyoung menarik tengkuk Jihoon dan bibir mereka saling menempel. Jihoon terbelalak. Hanya 5 detik, tapi cukup membuatnya membeku di tempat dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting yang baru saja direbus. Soonyoung yang melihatnya gemas kemudian mencubit pipinya.

"Baiklah, selamat malam"ujar Soonyoung dan berlalu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"First kiss-ku"ujar Jihoon dengan menutup bibirnya dengan satu tangan. Jihoon merona hebat. Kemudian masuk ke rumahnya.

"Hyung? Kau kenapa? Mengapa wajahmu merah semua? Kau sakit?"Tanya Chan bertubi tubi heran. Jihoon kemudian berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hyung kenapa?"tanya Chan pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian mengedikkan bahunya, memilih melanjutkan menonton TV.

.

.  
"Selamat malam Soonyoungie, semoga besok harimu menyenangkan"ujar Jihoon memandang rumah Soonyoung lewat jendela kamarnya dan kemudian ia tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon sedang berada di kelas, tapi sepertinya jiwanya sedang tidak berada di sana entah kemana, saat ini tatapannya tertuju ke taman yang ada di sekolah.

"Hari ini tak ada Soonyoung, berarti tak ada yang menggangguku?"gumam Jihoon dalam hati. Seharusnya ia bersyukur karena tak ada yang mengganggunya lagi, tapi tidak bagi Jihoon ia merasa senang saat Soonyoung mengganggunya. Yah, walaupun terkadang menyebalkan tapi sungguh ia menyukainya. Jihoon bosan kemudian mengambil buku pelajarannya, tapi karena terlanjur malas ia hanya membuka buka tiap lembar bukunya saja tanpa membacanya sedikitpun.

"Yak! Jihoonie kau kenapa?"tanya Wonwoo saat sudah duduk di bangkunya. Ia baru saja berangkat, tapi sudah disuguhkan Jihoon yang terlihat tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Tidak biasanya?

"Tidak apa apa"ujar Jihoon dengan mengibas ngibaskan tangannya bermaksud menyuruh Wonwoo agar tidak mengganggunya.

"E-ey! Yang benar saja wajah ditekuk seperti itu kau bilang tidak apa apa? Sudah ceritakan saja masalahmu padaku siapa tahu itu meringankan bebanmu. Lagipula kau terlihat jelek jika seperti itu"ujar Wonwoo terkekeh.

"Yak!"teriak Jihoon sambil melemparkan buku yang tadi ia ambil. Untung bukunya tidak tebal, jika iya maka kepala Wonwoo bisa benjol karena timpukan Jihoon. Wonwoo meringis setelah menerima lemparan Jihoon.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Soonyoung sudah resmi berpacara-"

"Wah daebak! Kapan kau berpacaran? Mana traktirannya? Tapi kenapa kau malah bersedih?"tanya Wonwoo bertubi tubi dengan bahagia.

"Yak! Jangan memotong pembicaraanku! aku belum selesai bicara!"ujar Jihoon kesal.  
"Baiklah, lanjutkan"ujar Wonwoo nyengir kuda.

"Tetapi Soonyoung pergi ke Jeju karena ada lomba dance disana"

"Oh begitu, berarti sebaiknya kau bersabarlah menunggunya"

"Yak! Kau sama sekali tak membantu-_-"ujar Jihoon. Wonwoo hanya nyengir kuda.

"Jihoonie, aku pergi dulu. Mingyu sudah menjemputku untuk sarapan pagi bersama. Sampai jumpa"ujar Wonwoo dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Dasar.. apa apaan dia?"

Jihoon kembali melamun memikirkan Soonyoung. Tapi tiba tiba lamunannya terbuyar ketika ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk.

 **From : Soonyoung**  
 **Hai Jihoon, kau sedang apa? Memikirkanku ya?**

'Kenapa ia bisa tau?'Batin Jihoon. Baru saja ia akan membalas pesan dari Soonyoung tiba tiba bel berbunyi yang menandakan pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Jihoon hanya mendengus kesal.

.

"Hyung?"panggil Chan saat mereka sedang makan malam.

"Ya?"

"Hyung akhir akhir ini terlihat murung, sebenarnya ada apa? Tidak biasanya hyung seperti ini? Apa ada masalah?"tanya Chan bertubi tubi karena penasaran.

"Tidak apa apa, sudah lanjutkan saja makanmu"

"Baiklah"jawab Chan kecewa karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang pasti dari hyungnya.  
Setelah selesai, Jihoon kemudian pergi ke dalam kamarnya. Ia melamun, ya akhir akhir ini memang ia sering melamun dan terlihat murung. Hei, bukankah ia seharusnya merasa senang, setelah ia sudah menjadi kekasih Soonyoung,bukan? Tapi tidak bagi Jihoon percuma saja menjadi kekasihnya toh ia malah pergi. Ia selalu memikirkan Soonyoung bagaimana keadaannya, dia sedang apa dan sebagainya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menelepon ataupun sms Soonyoung tapi ia takut jika ia menelpon atau sms Soonyoung akan mengganggu kegiatannya. Tapi jika Soonyoung yang terlebih dahulu menghubunginya maka Jihoon akan membalasnya dengan senang hati.

"Panjang umur dia"gumam Jihoon senang, saat Soonyoung tiba tiba menelponnya.

"Jihoonie"

"Hm?"jawab Jihoon malas tapi di dalam hatinya ia merasa senang.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Kau baik baik saja,bukan?"tanya Soonyoung cemas.

"Mungkin"jawab Jihoon datar.

"Kenapa mungkin? Kau rindu padaku ya?"goda Soonyoung dalam telepon.

"Ya sepertinya aku merindukanmu"

"Hei jangan bersedih, aku akan segera pulang lagipula ini juga hampir selesai"ujar Soonyoung menenangkan.

"Oh ya? Kapan kau akan pulang?"tanya Jihoon dengan nada ceria.

"Aku tidak tau"

"Yak! Kau ini"ujar Jihoon kesal.

"Mmm... Jihoonie maaf aku harus pergi dulu ada suatu hal yang harus aku lakukan"

"Baiklah, selamat malam Soonyoungie"

"Ya, selamat malam chagi~ya"  
Jihoon tersenyum yang pasti Soonyoung tidak akan melihatnya dan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Kemudian tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.  
Nun jauh di sana, ada seorang namja yang tengah memandangi ponselnya dengan tersenyum. Mungkin ia gila. Ya memang dia gila, dia gila karena namja yang ada di layar ponselnya begitu imut dia bernama-Jihoon dan namja yang tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya ini sebut saja dia Soonyoung.

"Hyung? Kajja!"seseorang memanggil Soonyoung.

"Baiklah, mari kita buat lomba ini meriah"ujar Soonyoung dan memasukkan ponselnya ke tas. Namja yang memanggil Soonyoung tadi tersenyum riang.

.

3 hari sudah Jihoon di tinggal Soonyoung pergi. Ia merasa sangat rindu sekali padanya. Rindu kelakuannya, rindu dia yang sedang merengek, rindu senyumannya, dan rindu segala sesuatu yang Soonyoung lakukan padanya. Jihoon kini sedang menatap rumah Soonyoung lewat jendela kamarnya.

"Kapan kau akan pulang, youngie? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau pasti tahu itu."  
Tiba tiba ia melihat seseorang yang masuk ke rumah Soonyoung.

"Siapa dia? Apa dia Soonyoung? Atau jangan jangan dia pencuri?!"tanya Jihoon pada dirinya sendiri yang kemudian menyangkalnya.

"Ah, tidak mungkin"ujar Jihoon, lalu ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk.

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

"Masuk"ujar Jihoon.

"Hyung? Kau tidak tidur?"tanya Chan.

"Iya, aku akan tidur. Ada apa kau ke sini?"tanya Jihoon heran.

"Ah ani, aku hanya akan mengambil chargerku"ujar Chan dengan nyengir.

"Oh itu ada di meja belajar"ujar Jihoon sambil menunjuk meja belajarnya.

"Baiklah gomawo hyung"ujar Chan setelah mengambil chargernya dan menutup pintu kamar.

"Hm"

Kemudian Jihoon tidur, lelah juga memikirkan Soonyoung sedari tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Hari ini, Jihoon libur sekolah ia memutuskan untuk pergi jogging saja daripada berdiam diri tak ada gunanya-pikir Jihoon. Kemudian ia mengambil headset dan juga ponselnya. Ia lalu keluar rumah dan memasang headsetnya. Lalu berlari kecil tapi ia masih menatap ponselnya karena tengah memilih lagu yang pas. Kemudian tanpa sengaja seseorang menabraknya.  
Bugh!

"Aww.."ringis Jihoon. Ia jatuh tersungkur, ingin rasanya Jihoon memaki orang itu jika saja dia tak bersuara.

"Kau baik baik saja? Mian aku tak sengaja. Apa kau terluka?"tanya orang yang menabraknya itu.  
Deg! Jihoon kenal suara itu seperti sangat familiar karena penasaran ia mendongak dan terkejut.

"S-soo-soonyoung?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
TBC

Hai bertemu lagi denganku, mian updatenya terlalu lama, salahkan saja otakku yang kadang mandet di tengah jalan. Dan mian aku baru bisa manjangin ffnya di chapter ke 4 ini (walaupun cuma dikit). Sekali lagi mian yaa...*sungkem satu satu sm para reader  
Oh ya, yang udah mau review,follow,dan favorite ff abal abal ini. Gomawo yaa...^^


	5. Chapter 5

Cast:  
\- Lee Jihoon  
\- Lee Chan  
\- Jeon Wonwoo  
\- Kwon Soonyoung  
Genre: Romance,friendship

Yaoi! Soonhoon couple! BxB

.

.

.

.

.

.

"S-soo-soonyoung?!" Jihoon merasa ia pasti sedang bermimpi jadi ia memutuskan mencubit pipinya sendiri.

"Aww!"pekik Jihoon lalu mengusap pipinya sendiri.

"Hei, mengapa kau mencubit pipimu sendiri,eoh? Kau tidak sedang bermimpi sekarang, tenang saja"ujar Soonyoung sambil membantu Jihoon untuk berdiri.

"Gomawo, kapan kau pulang ke sini? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"tanya Jihoon.

"Tadi malam aku pulang, aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu untuk membuatkanmu kejutan, tapi karena bertemu denganmu di sini jadi-"ucapan Soonyoung terhenti ketika tiba tiba saja Jihoon memeluknya.

"Ku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi hiks.. "tangis Jihoon dalam pelukannya.

"Uljima Jihoonie. Ne, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi"ujar Soonyoung dengan tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut namja bersurai pink itu lembut. Jihoon menyamankan pelukannya ia merasa sangat nyaman di dalam dekapan Soonyoung. Sedangkan Soonyoung? Ia merasa bahagia apalagi Jihoon terasa pas baginya untuk dipeluk. Lalu Soonyoung mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Jihoon dan Soonyoung berada di cafe sekarang. Kemudian mereka berbincang bincang setelah memesan makanan mereka.

"Soonyoungie, kau terlihat tampan jika memakai pakaian itu"celetuk Jihoon dengan polos. Soonyoung blushing mendengarnya, ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela. Jihoon melihat wajah Soonyoung yang kini menjadi merah.

"E-ey! Jangan ge-er dulu, aku memujimu karena kau memang terlihat tampan jika memakai pakaian yang itu"ujar Jihoon dengan penekanan di kata kata yang terakhir.

"Lalu, kalau aku memakai pakaian selain ini apa aku terlihat tampan?"tanya Soonyoung setelah menetralkan wajahnya dan menopang dagunya sambil menatap Jihoon yang ada di depannya.

"Mmm... kurasa hanya sedikit"ujar Jihoon dengan menunjukkan jarinya OK tapi telunjuk dan ibu jarinya hampir menyatu.

"Oh ya? Kau yakin itu?"tanya Soonyoung dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jihoon dan dengan senyum evilnya.

"Me-menjauhlah d-dariku"ujar Jihoon gugup dengan mendorong kepala Soonyoung setelah itu buang muka.

"Ahahahaha... kau terlihat lucu sekali"tawa Soonyoung ketika ia melihat wajah Jihoon yang seperti kepiting rebus sekarang dengan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Yak! Apa kau?!"ujar Jihoon kesal tapi masih dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Permisi tuan, ini pesanan anda"ujar si pelayan pada Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

"Ah ya, terima kasih"ujar Jihoon dengan tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau bersikap manis pada pelayan itu? Sedangkan denganku kau tidak selalu seperti itu?"ujar Soonyoung setelah pelayan itu pergi dengan memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Iya iya baiklah, aku akan bersikap manis padamu nanti"ujar Jihoon malas.

"Yak! Kenapa nanti? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"tanya Soonyoung dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

"Ya iya"ujar Jihoon dengan memutar matanya. Soonyoung hanya nyengir kuda.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya Jihoon dan Soonyoung pulang sekolah bersama dengan berjalan kaki, tapi Jihoon mengacuhkan Soonyoung yang ada di sampingnya karena masih berkuat dengan ponselnya.

"Hei Jihoonie"panggil Soonyoung.

"Hm?"jawab Jihoon tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Jihoonie"

"Ada apa Soonyoungie?"tanya Jihoon tapi masih menatap ponselnya.

"Jihoonie"

"Apa?"

"Huh! Seberapa pentingnya sih, sampai kau mengacuhkanku disini?"ujar Soonyoung cemberut.

"Soonyoungie, ini penting sekali. Jadi kau diamlah sebentar"ujar Jihoon yang dibalas cibiran oleh Soonyoung.

"Baiklah"ujar Soonyoung. Kemudian Soonyoung diam beberapa menit dan tak lama kemudian-

"Jihoonie?"

"Ya?"jawab Jihoon yang masih berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Jihoonie?"

"Apa?"tanya Jihoonie dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Lihat aku dulu"

"Ada apa sih? Kau itu meng-aww!"pekik Jihoon sambil mengusap dahinya karena terbentur tiang listrik di depannya.

"Pffftt-Ahahahaha... kau sih sudah ku panggil dari tadi malah mengacuhkanku"ujar Soonyoung dengan tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi? Sudah ah, aku mau pulang sendiri saja"ujar Jihoon kesal dan melengos pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung.

'Bukannya yang seharusnya marah itu aku? dasar tsundere'batin Soonyoung. Soonyoung hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jihoonie! Tunggu!"teriak Soonyoung dan berlari mengejar Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jihoon~ah?"panggil Wonwoo.

"Ya, ada apa Wonwoo~ya?

"Kau tahu akan ada festival besok malam di alun-alun?"tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"tanya Jihoon.

"Kau akan kesana? Kalau ya, kita pergi bersama, mau?"tawar Wonwoo.

"Mmm... baiklah, apa kau akan mengajak Mingyu juga?"tanya Jihoon tersenyum jahil.

"Tentu saja"ujar Wonwoo sambil nyengir kuda.

"Oh kalau begitu aku harus mengajak Soonyoung juga agar aku tidak sendirian di sana seperti anak kecil yang hilang sedangkan kau berduaan dengana si tiang itu"ujar Jihoon dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Memang kau seharusnya mengajak Soonyoung, atau mungkin adikmu?"tanya Wonwoo.

"Chan? Tidak aku tidak akan mengajaknya lagipula jika ia ingin ke festival dia akan pergi dengan temannya."ujar Jihoon.

"Kau tidak marah jika Chan pergi ke festival?"tanya Wonwoo heran.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak akan menjadi kakak yang kejam mengurung adiknya di rumah. Tapi aku akan memarahinya jika dia pulang larut malam"ujar Jihoon panjang lebar. Wonwoo menjawabnya dengan ber-o ria. Bel masuk kemudian berbunyi seluruh siswa langsung duduk di tempatnya masing masing mempersiapkan pelajaran yang pertama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Soonyoung sedang berjalan menuju ke kelas Jihoon. Saat tiba tiba seseorang memanggilnya.

"Soonyoung hyung!"  
Merasa dipanggil Soonyoung kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Mingyu yang memanggilnya.

"Oh, Mingyu ada apa?"

"Hyung akan kemana?"

"Mmm... ke kelas Jihoon dan Wonwoo, kenapa?"

"Aku ikut"

"Baiklah, kau akan menemui Wonwoo yaa?"ujar Soonyoung dengan senyum jahil. Mingyu hanya nyengir sebagai balasan.

Setelah sampai mereka kemudian memanggil orang yang mereka cari dari ambang pintu.  
"Jihoonie!"

"Wonwoo hyung!"  
Yang dipanggil Soonyoung dan Mingyu hanya memutar matanya.

"Yak! Kalian tidak berteriak bisa kan?"ujar Jihoon sambil memasukkan buku bukunya ke dalam tas. Keduanya-Soonyoung & Mingyu hanya nyengir.

"Ada apa? Tumben kalian barengan"tanya Wonwoo heran setelah merapikan bukunya.

"Aku tadi bertemu Soonyoung hyung di lorong. Jadi, kami sekalian saja kesini bareng"ujar Mingyu tersenyum. Wonwoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

.

.

"Oh ya, Soonyoungie apa kau besok akan pergi ke festival?"tanya Jihoon saat hendak berjalan pulang yang diikuti Wonwoo dan Mingyu di belakangnya.

"Tentu saja aku ikut, lagi pula aku akan mengajakmu kesana memangnya kenapa?"tanya Soonyoung balik.

"Tidak apa apa hanya ingin bertanya"jawab Jihoon yang di balas anggukan oleh Soonyoung. Kemudian Jihoon berbalik.

"Wonwoo~ya, aku ikut"ujar Jihoon. Wonwoo lama tidak menjawab sepertinya ia sedang berpikir.

"Ikut? Oh ya, baiklah aku akan ke rumahmu besok"ujar Wonwoo dengan ceria. Kemudian Jihoon berbalik lagi memunggungi Wonwoo.

"Ada apa hyung?"tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo dengan bingung.

"Itu Jihoon dan Soonyoung akan pergi ke festival bersama kita"ujar Wonwoo dan di balas senyuman oleh Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

"Jihoon hyung apa kau masih lama?"tanya Mingyu dengan berteriak.

"Yak! Kau tidak perlu berteriak. Kau akan membuat telingaku tuli tau!"ujar Jihoon dengan berteriak juga, kesal karena di seberang telepon terkikik dengan geli-itu Soonyoung.

"Sebentar lagi aku turun"ujar Jihoon ketus dengan memutuskan telepon secara sepihak. Kemudian turun dan membuka pintu depan.

"Apa?!"ujar Jihoon saat melihat Mingyu tersenyum ke arahnya. Seketika senyum Mingyu pudar.

"Mian hyung, aku kan hanya bercanda"ujar Mingyu. Jihoon melengos pergi duluan mengabaikan Mingyu.

"Kau sih"ujar Wonwoo di samping Mingyu. Soonyoung kemudian pergi mengejar Jihoon yang sudah ada di depan yang diikuti Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Jihoonie, sudahlah maafkan saja Mingyu. Dia kan hanya bercanda"ujar Soonyoung menenangkan.

"Tapi dia itu menyebalkan Soonyoungie. Kok bisa ya Wonwoo sabar dengan Mingyu?"ujar Jihoon heran.

"Jihoonie, kau tidak boleh seperti itu, sebaiknya kau memaafkan Mingyu sekarang"

"Huh! Baiklah baiklah"ujar Jihoon kemudian berbalik menghadap Mingyu.

"Baiklah aku maafkan dirimu, jika saja tak ada Soonyoung di sini awas saja kau"ujar Jihoon ketus yang kemudian berbalik lagi.

"Iya, gomawo hyung"ujar Mingyu senang.

"Kau itu, berani sekali memgganggu Jihoonie. Dia itu kalau lagi marah bisa saja memukulmu dengan gitarnya.

"Yak! Wonwoo~ya! Aku mendengarnya!"teriak Jihoon di depan.

"Hehe... mianhae Jihoon"ujar Wonwoo nyengir.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai kemudian mereka mencari tempat untuk melihat kembang api sebagai pembukaannya.

"Soonyoungie, apa masih jauh tempatnya? Kakiku pegal"keluh Jihoon.

"Sebentar lagi mungkin, apa kau mau aku gendong?"tawar Soonyoung.

"Mm.. tidak perlu"

"Katanya kau pegal?"

"Tidak usah"

"Terserah kau sajalah"ujar Soonyoung pasrah.

"Hyung! Kita sudah sampai"teriak Mingyu sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya pertanda untuk mendekat. Jihoon dan Soonyoung mendekat tapi jaraknya tidak terlalu dekat. Tidak ingin mengganggu mereka berdua.

"Kau yakin di sini bisa melihat kembang api dengan indah?"tanya Jihoon.

"Tentu saja, aku pernah datang kesini dan benar benar menakjubkan, hei lihat!"teriak Soomyoung dengan menunjuk ke kembang api yang sedang meledak.

"Woah.. menakjubkan"gumam Jihoon matanya berbinar saat melihat kembang api itu meledak di angkasa. Soonyoung menengok dan melihat Jihoon yang begitu senang. Memang pemandangan kembang api itu menakjubkan tapi melihat Jihoon senang itu lebih menyenangkan bagi Soonyoung.

"Jihoonie?"

"Ya?"ujar Jihoon ceria dengan menoleh.

"Kau senang?"  
"Tentu saja, ini indah sekali"ujar Jihoon tersenyum sehingga memamerkan eye smilenya. Kemudian Soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jihoon hingga akhirnya sampai hidung mereka hampir menempel, Jihoon hanya memejamkan matanya. Dan akhirnya bibir mereka saling menyatu agak lama tapi tidak ada nafsu sedikitpun. Kemudian Soonyoung melepaskan ciumannya, Jihoon sudah merona hebat kemudian memalingkan wajahnya malu. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Kemudian Soonyoung menarik pinggang Jihoon agar dekat dengannya dan menarik kepala Jihoon bermaksud agar Jihoon menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Soonyoung. Jihoon terkejut tapi ia tidak menolak sedikitpun hanya menurut saja.

"Jihoonie, Maafkan aku yang kadang membuatmu kesal,marah ataupun tidak suka-"ucapan Soonyoung terpotong karena Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa Soonyoungie, asal kau tetap ada di sisiku"ujar Jihoon dengan tersenyum dan di balas senyuman tulus oleh Soonyoung.

"Aku mencintaimu Jihoonie, bahkan sangat mencintaimu"ujar Soonyoung dengan mengelus rambut Jihoon sambil memandang kembang api yang meledak.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Kwon Soonyoung, sangat"gumam Jihoon dalam hati yang tidak akan bisa didengar oleh Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Woah, akhirnya selesai juga. Gimana chapter terakhir absurd? Apdetnya kelamaan? Kurang memuaskan? Dan typo yang menyebar dimana mana? Miaann... sebenarnya aku mau apdet kemaren tapi internetnya kagak konek*nangis dalam pelukan hoshi/plak. Yang udah review sudah aku balas di PM, kalo ada yang gak kebales maap yaa..  
Yang review,favorite,follow ff abal abal ini aku berterima kasih banget... *peluk satu satu/sapa lo? Oh ya, ngomong ngomong ada yang suka Meanie couple? Kalo ada mungkin aku akan buat ff baru yang Meanie^^

Lastly, review please?


End file.
